


Don’t threaten me with a good time.

by Alienova



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I can’t think of a good title, M/M, Sirius is anyway, Sirius makes out with a girl, So I deferred to Panic!, The song has basically nothing to do with the fic, They’re drunk, bc I was panicking, but like it’s wolfstar, eventually, sirius x remus, uh, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienova/pseuds/Alienova
Summary: Sirius is drunk and Remus is beautiful.





	1. In which Sirius is not at all drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this badly written, plotless fic.

Sirius is a bit tipsy. Just a bit. He’s only had, what, four drinks? Five? Maybe six. He’s not totally sure. He’s not drunk, just a bit tipsy. Just tipsy enough to make the floor tilt a little. Or a lot. But not drunk. Not at all.  
“Hey, Sirius!” Someone says. He turns around and the world spins gloriously.  
“Re?” He says. His voice definitely isn’t slurred.  
“Hi!” The someone says. A girl. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Bright pink lipstick. Not Re. Which is a shame.  
“Hey! Hey. I’m Sirius,” He says, smiling.  
She says something in response, but the music is loud and the people are louder, and he doesn’t catch it.  
She takes his hand and pulls him into a corner.  
“Do I know you?” He asks, and regrets it, because it sounds rude.  
She says something, but her voice is distorted by the music. Her tie is loose. Yellow and black. News of the big party has spread to the other houses, it seems. He reaches out and fiddles with the knot.  
She kisses him. It happens very suddenly, but she doesn’t pull away. He kisses her back. Her lipstick tastes like fake strawberries. It’s sweet. Too sweet.  
The music pounds in the background. Her eyes are closed. Her arms are wrapped around his neck. He should be enjoying it, he guesses. She’s pretty and she’s kissing him.  
The lipstick is awful though, and it’s messy and kind of gross.  
She pulls back and giggles breathlessly.  
“Do you want to find somewhere private?” She whispers.  
He’s about to say no, but she seizes his arm and drags him away, out of the common room and down the corridor. She’s walking a bit wonkily. So is he. They stumble into each other and she giggles again. She tries a door, but it’s locked. The next one opens and she tugs him inside. It’s a classroom, judging by the desks. She’s about to kiss him again, her eyes fluttering shut and her too sweet strawberry lips puckering up.  
“Ahem!” A fake cough, from the front of the room.  
She trips backward, just as surprised as Sirius is.  
It’s Remus. He’s sitting cross legged on top of the teachers desk, scribbling on some parchment.  
“Re! Hey! I was looking for you! At the party!” Sirius grins.  
“Sirius, do you want to find another room?” The girl says, latching onto his arm and tugging him towards the door.  
“Nah,” He says vaguely. Something about the way the moonlight shines through the window onto Remus’ hair has stolen his words away.  
She huffs loudly and turns away, slamming the door.  
“Whatcha up to, Re?” Sirius asks, hopping up beside Remus.  
Remus waves the parchment around.  
“Essay. Who was that?” He sounds angry, which is confusing.  
“Dunno,” There are black shadows across Remus’ face and his skin looks paler than usual because of them. The effect is very dramatic.  
“You don’t know? You’re just hooking up with random, nameless girls now?” Remus slides off the desk and glares furiously.  
“No! She dragged me here. Her lipstick was wrong,” Sirius shrugs.  
“Her lipstick- you’re drunk. Okay. Let’s go and sleep, and you’ll be better in the morning,” Remus says, with a sigh.  
“Not drunk! Don’t move!” Sirius says.  
“What? Why not?” Remus says. His hair looks golden in this dim light. Soft gold. Sirius reaches out to touch it. He can feel Remus’ breath against the palm of his hand. His fingertips trace down Remus’ cheek. Along a particularly nasty scar.  
Remus steps closer, and Sirius leans forward, and then their lips are touching, and it’s soft and gentle, and warmth spreads through Sirius’ chest, and then Remus backs away, shaking his head.  
“You’re drunk,” he says, after a pause, during which Sirius’ heart pounds painfully and the warmth fades from his chest.  
Remus turns towards the door and leaves. He hesitates, for a fraction of a second, and then he’s gone.  
Something in Sirius’ heart crumbles.


	2. In which Sirius wakes up and thinks about Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wakes up slowly. He has a pounding headache and the sunlight filtering through the window is too bright. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to remember what happened last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I really hope you don’t hate this too much.

He wakes up slowly. He has a pounding headache and the sunlight filtering through the window is too bright. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to remember what happened last night.  
It was quidditch, right? Gryffindor won a match. The last match before the final. So they threw a party in the common room. And he got drunk.   
There’s a hazy memory of a girl, and an uncomfortable aftertaste of strawberries.  
They were going somewhere private, but then Remus-  
Remus! Sirius sits bolt upright and instantly regrets it. His head spins and black spots dance on the edge of his vision.  
“Fuck.” He had kissed Remus. His mouth twitches into a tiny smile and he brushes his fingers over his lips. They feel the same. Slightly chapped, as always.  
The smile slips away as he remembers Remus’ words. _You’re drunk._ And then he had left.   
“Fuck,” Sirius says again, his voice scratching painfully.  
Remus didn’t want to kiss him. Of course not. He had pulled away and left in disgust. He probably hated Sirius now.  
Sirius had destroyed their friendship for good. Tears prick his eyes and he buries his face in his hands.  
He’s ruined it all.   
He’s had a stupid crush on Remus for a while. Since he was fifteen. Nearly a full year now, and he’s done nothing but try and make it disappear- kissing girl after girl, but none of them were Remus. None of them made him feel anything.  
Not the way that Remus did.  
Remus, who has hair that shimmers in the moonlight, and gold flecks in his eyes that take Sirius’ breath away. Remus, who is funny and kind and sarcastic and smart and perfect in absolutely every way possible. Remus, who is covered in scars and cuts and bruises that make Sirius’ heart hurt whenever he sees them. Remus, who deserves all the happiness in the world but ended up with a monster inside him, fighting to end him.  
Remus, who hates Sirius now and will probably never speak to him again.  
 _You’re drunk._  
He has to forget it. Pretend it never happened. Pretend everything is normal. Pretend he doesn’t remember.   
Easy enough, except for the Feeling. It’s coiled in his chest, softly burning, like an ember that’s about to go out, except he knows that it won’t, no matter how hard he tries to make it disappear.  
But he has to get rid of it somehow. He has to make sure his friendship with Remus is still there.  
So. He’ll go about his day as normal, laughing and teasing and getting into just the right amount of trouble.  
He’ll act as though the Kiss never happened. He’ll act as though the Feeling doesn’t exist. He’ll act as though Remus is just his friend, and nothing more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, a comment would be amazing! I’ll try and get another chapter written soon. xxx


	3. In which Sirius acts completely normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey,” Sirius says, sitting down next to Re. His heart rate is definitely not racing madly out of control at just the sight of Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short. Sorry about that. Enjoy!

“Hey,” Sirius says, sitting down next to Re. His heart rate is definitely not racing madly out of control at just the sight of Remus.  
“Someone had fun last night,” Remus says, glancing at Sirius and taking in his dishevelled appearance. His hair is hopelessly tangled and his robes are even more wrinkled than usual.  
“Did I? I don’t remember,” Sirius shrugs. He sees something flash across Remus’ face, but it’s gone before he can figure out what it means.  
“You don’t remember anything?” Remus asks, turning back to his cereal.  
“I... nope. Not really,” Sirius replies. He doesn’t know why Remus’ relaxed attitude hurts him so much. He thought maybe Re would be acting a bit weird, but the Kiss doesn’t seem to have made any impression on him at all.   
“C’mon. We have to get to Charms,” Remus says, standing and pulling Sirius up with him. The touch, even through the fabric of his robes, sends butterflies burning through his stomach and he flinches away.  
Remus looks at him for a moment, frowning slightly. There’s a strange emotion in his eyes that Sirius has never seen before. It cuts into his chest and lodges itself in the ruins of his heart. Pain. So much pain. But this isn’t the excruciating agony of the Cruciatus Curse. This is an exquisitely beautiful hurt.  
“Okay,” Remus says quietly. He nods once, like an afterthought.  
“What?” Sirius asks.  
“Nothing. Let’s go,” Remus says, with a crooked smile that makes the butterflies in Sirius’ stomach flutter softly, until he sees the sadness in Remus’ eyes.  
There’s suddenly a bitter taste in his mouth that makes him feel like something between the two of them is broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos? Comment? xxx


	4. In which Sirius’ carefully crafted plan suffers a rather large complication.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is it true that you and Remus Lupin are, you know...” She trails off and looks at him questioningly.  
> “Are what?” Sirius asks slowly, his blood turning to ice in his veins.  
> “Dating,” the girl whispers dramatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Enjoy!

Sirius is in the library, scribbling out a Charms essay in when he’s approached by a group of younger kids. A mix of Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs. He pointedly ignores them. They crowd the other side of the table, giggling and whispering.  
“Is it true?” A young girl, maybe third year, asks finally.  
“What?” Sirius replies.  
“Is it true that you and Remus Lupin are, you know...” She trails off and looks at him questioningly.  
“Are what?” Sirius asks slowly, his blood turning to ice in his veins.  
“Dating,” the girl whispers dramatically.  
“What? Who said that? No!” Sirius exclaims.  
“I dunno. Everyone,” another girl shrugs.  
“Okay. Well you can go and tell everyone that I am not dating Remus. Shoo,” Sirius flicks his hand at them. They leave, disappointed.  
As soon as they’re gone, Sirius starts panicking. He rakes his shaking hands through his hair. The rumour isn’t true, of course. Him and Remus aren’t dating. But The Kiss. Maybe someone had seen them? Maybe the girl. Strawberry Lipstick. But why would she have come back into the room? It made no sense. She’d left. He remembered her slamming the door, annoyed.  
He could go and ask her, he supposed. Except he couldn’t really remember what she looked like, or even what House she was in.  
Sirius groans, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyelids.  
A steady stream of curse words bounce around his head. He’s messed up. Badly. He thought that him and Re could go back to normal, but now that there’s this rumour, the chance of that happening is next to nothing.  
What can he do now? Keep pretending. Laugh the rumour off. Try to stop their friendship from being completely destroyed.  
He’s digging himself deeper, he knows that. Soon he’ll be six feet down and the lies will crush him. What else can he do, though?  
He feels like screaming until his voice is gone. He feels like punching a wall until it’s stained red with his blood.  
He does neither. He just sits there for a long time, ignoring the sun as it sinks with a blaze of deep orange, ignoring the shadows as they get darker, staring into space and replaying The Kiss in his head, over and over. Despite everything, he doesn’t regret it. If he had the chance to redo everything, he would still kiss Remus.  
He can still fix this. He just has to figure out how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far! I’m sorry the chapters are so short. My attention span is next to nothing, and so I struggle to write long chapters. Also I’m really lazy, so there’s that. xxx


	5. In which Sirius digs himself deeper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “People think we’re dating,” Remus says.  
> Sirius says nothing. He stares into the fire, watching the flames dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Enjoy!

“Hey,” Sirius says. The common room is busy. People are laughing and talking and studying. It’s loud. So loud he can barely hear the thoughts punching around inside his brain.  
Remus looks up and gestures for Sirius to sit beside him on the couch. Usually Sirius would sprawl himself near Remus, but today he sits somewhat upright and makes sure that there’s a few inches between them.   
Remus doesn’t seem to notice.  
“Have you heard?” He says, in a stage whisper.  
“Heard what?” Sirius replies, picking at some loose threads on the arm of the couch.  
“People think we’re dating,” Remus says. The half joking tone is gone.  
Sirius says nothing. He stares into the fire, watching the flames dance.  
“Did you hear me? I said-,” Remus starts.  
“I heard you! I heard you, okay?” Sirius snaps. He shakes his head and rubs his eyes with the heel of his hand, “Sorry. Sorry. I’m just...”  
He leaves the sentence hanging. He isn’t quite sure how to finish it.  
Remus nods. Sirius sees the movement out of the corner of his eye, and he turns to look at Remus.  
The firelight flickers over his face, making his eyes glow gold. The scars carved into his skin are thrown into sharp contrast. They seem deeper and more jagged than usual.  
Sirius debates whether he should reach over to push Remus’ hair out of his face. He’s about to when Remus speaks.  
“We kissed,” The words are rushed and so soft Sirius barely hears it over the crackling of the fire.  
He blinks. Once. Twice. He’s not sure if Remus even meant for him to hear.  
“P-pardon?” He stutters out finally.  
“We kissed. At the party last night,” Remus says. His voice is expressionless. His eyes dart wildly. His left leg bounces up and down.  
“I know,” Sirius says. Remus’ head snaps towards him.  
“What?” His voice cracks.  
“I- I know. I-,” He’s messed up. Again. Always.  
“You knew,” Remus says, expressionless again. Dead. Sirius can see his eyes lose focus.  
“Yes- I’m- I’m sorry, I didn’t know how to say- and you left! You left! I thought-,” Sirius stops himself. He’s nearly shouting. People are looking. Usually he wouldn’t care- he’s Sirius Black, the attention seeker, the trouble maker- but this is different. This is Remus.  
“You thought what?” Remus sounds curious.   
“I- I thought... You left. I kissed you and you pulled away and you left. End of story. Can we just forget about it? Can we just go back to normal? Please? Like before. Friends. Just friends,” Sirius is desperate. He can feel that whatever remained of their friendship is about to break, about to slip away, about to be lost.  
His eyes are shut tightly. If he can’t see it, it can’t see him. If it can’t see him, it can’t hurt him. This doesn’t work, of course. It doesn’t stop the Cruciatus Curse. It doesn’t stop Remus’ from speaking.  
“Back to normal? I don’t think so, Sirius,” Remus says. Sirius hears him get up. He opens his eyes just in time to see Remus leave. Again. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far! I’m sorry about the short chapters (though this one is a bit longer I think?) and sporadic posting.


	6. In which Sirius’ thoughts become dark and his head won’t stop spinning but somehow he always arrives back at Remus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius springs up, reaching out a hand, about to call out- Stops. Sags. Slumps. Face in hands, shaking slightly. It’s too loud here, too bright. The air tastes of Strawberries. He chokes on it. Relishes the feeling. Pain is a constant. It’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O-oh, how it’s been so long, we’re so sorry we’ve been gone, we were busy procrastinating. Oops. Well I’m back! I will hopefully be writing more soon.

Sirius springs up, reaching out a hand, about to call out- Stops. Sags. Slumps. Face in hands, shaking slightly. It’s too loud here, too bright. The air tastes of Strawberries. He chokes on it. Relishes the feeling. Pain is a constant. It’s home. Always has, always will be-  
“Sirius! You alright, mate?” James. Air fills Sirius’ lungs, cold and clean.  
James’ hand is on his back, familiar and reassuring.  
“Yeah. Just... y’know,” Sirius mumbles vaguely. James nods and claps him on the back.  
“Maybe get some sleep? Might feel better tomorrow.” It’s not what Sirius expects to hear. Normally James suggests some outlandish scheme for them to plan out. Some crazy prank that shouldn’t really work but somehow does. Turning the water in the lake red and gold. Slipping Snape a potion that will make his skin green. Most of them involve colours. James is a colourful person. He’s bright and loud and always very present. You know when he’s there. You can hear him before you see him. Sirius is the same, but less so. He tries to be a bit more incognito. A little more mysterious. James wears his heart on his sleeves, yells his opinions for everyone to know, screams his feelings to the stars.  
Sirius locks his heart away, carefully places his opinions for people to peruse as they wish, bottles up his feelings, trying not to break the glass.  
Glass. Glass. Glass. In his hands. Knees. Blood. His mother screaming at him.  
Sirius clenches his fists, focussing on his knuckles as they slowly turn white.  
“Sirius?” James is tentative for once, a hand gently resting on Sirius’ shoulder, the other waving slowly in front of his eyes. Sirius shakes his head, trying to dislodge the memory. Imagines it shrinking. Imagines cramming it into some far off corner of his mind.  
“I’m fine. Tired, like you said.” Sirius smiles. Fake. The image of a wolf comes to his head, grinning, blood dripping from its teeth, spilling down its jaws. Blood pooling on the kitchen tiles, his mother yelling to clean it up, to stop being so messy, to stop being so bad-  
“Goodnight then,” James smiles uncertainly. Sirius just nods and walks over to the stairs.  
Usually he bounds up them three at a time. Today he trudges up them, pausing several times to try to stop the memory pain of blood and glass and his mother screeching words of hate.  
He collapses into bed. He expects to doze off easily, for a change, but his brain is just as crazy and loud as usual.  
Blood. Glass. Bad. Good. Wrong. Right. Red. Remus. Remus. Remus. Remus. Strawberries. Firewhisky. Remus. Lips. Kiss. Like. Love. Remus. Remus. Remus. Knife.  
Kitchen knives in the air, on the floor, clattering beside his face. Curled into a ball, hands over ears, like mere flesh can stop the spite that she spits, his mother a raging thunderstorm, her words clubs carelessly bludgeoning him, her spells sharp and swift, and he is nothing, he is weak, his is scum, he is not worthy of the family name, he is not worthy of anything more than pain and tears and misery, he is worth nothing, he is nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, Remus, Remus, Remus.  
How prettily the name fits with his heartbeat.  
How prettily the memory of his murderous mother is moved aside. She screams in the side of his brain, bawling about how he is too useless to be her son, how he deserves all the pain, and the pain is powerful and it slices the air from his lungs and slams the blood from his veins and he mops the red up later and he thinks about how it used to be a part of him but isn’t anymore and wonders if the memories will ever be like that, insignificant, thrown away, useless.  
Remus.  
Remus.  
Remus.  
How foolish to think the memories would go.  
How childish to think the scars would fade.  
How stupid to think that Remus would like him back.  
Remus. Remus. Remus.  
Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos are love and comments are life. xxx


	7. In which dream dogs lurk darkly inside Sirius’ head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreams come, a few minutes or hours or centuries later. Time is stretched. He is in a loop, a loop of strawberry lipgloss and blood and they really don’t taste very different on your tongue, if you get used to the feel of them in your mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Yay!

The dreams come, a few minutes or hours or centuries later. Time is stretched. He is in a loop, a loop of strawberry lipgloss and blood and they really don’t taste very different on your tongue, if you get used to the feel of them in your mouth. Things smudge away when you think about them. They mean less. They seem less real. They feel fake and false and it was just a bad dream, it was just a nightmare, but it wasn’t really because the dog in your head, the one with scribbled fur and polished white teeth, the one that breaks your bones, the one that lashes your lungs, the one that massacres your mind, that dog screams with your fathers fangs and your mothers claws.   
No matter how hard you try to blunt them, they’ll always be sharp enough to shatter and slash and slice.  
The dream is fake but the feeling is real.  
James and Peter come up, checking on Sirius with a whisper of, “You asleep?”  
He lies on his side, facing away from them, away from the world, and they leave him be.  
He lies on his side and thinks of blurring his thoughts away, streetlights through a window white with condensation, an out of focus camera, the formless darkness shifting under water.  
Remus.  
Remus.  
Remus.  
Wipe the glass and he’s standing there waving, breath misting in the cold air.  
Take the photo, develop it, see his dimples and freckles and the soft curls in his hair.  
Dive under the water and save him, because he’s drowning, Sirius, he’s drowning and you have to save him, you have to make sure he doesn’t die.  
How long before you remember that you can’t swim? How long after that do you die? And the real question, the most important one.  
Do you die in each other’s arms, or do you die alone?  
Tears. Tears. Tears.  
The walls of the bedroom in his childhood house are strong stone. Uncrackable, unbreachable, unbreathable, unbreakable.   
Sirius Black used to think the walls of his heart were the same, used to try to make them just like his bedroom walls- dark and boring and strengthened with magic and hatred.  
Hearts are not houses.  
Sirius Black is broken. Heart and trust and bones and dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! There will be more coming soon!


	8. In which Sirius cannot sleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is watching the stars through the window. He’s given up on sleep and is sitting crosslegged on his bed, running shaking fingers through tangled hair. He flicks an elastic band against his arm. The hurt is nice. Stay awake pain. Dreams are worse than keeping your hands in an ice bucket pain. The stars are far away but sleep is farther pain.

Sirius is watching the stars through the window. He’s given up on sleep and is sitting crosslegged on his bed, running shaking fingers through tangled hair. He flicks an elastic band against his arm. The hurt is nice. Stay awake pain. Dreams are worse than keeping your hands in an ice bucket pain. The stars are far away but sleep is farther pain. Please don’t let me doze off pain.  
The elastic keeps both sleep and thoughts at bay.  
Two words spin through Sirius’ head.  
Ow.  
Remus.  
Ow.  
Remus.  
Ow.  
Remus.  
Remus.  
Remus.  
His footsteps are light.  
The dark is sliding into light, stars fading out, the moon hovering awkwardly over the mountains, like it’s unsure whether the party’s over or not.  
Sirius hears the door creak open, hears Remus walking softly across the room.  
“Hey,” Sirius says.  
Remus jumps, winces, sets his shoulders. He’s ready for a fight, Sirius realises with dismay.  
“Where were you?” Sirius continues, after a moment of silence.  
“Library. Studying. Fell asleep,” Remus whispers. His fingers fiddle with his tie, twisting the red gold fabric into loops and knots.  
“Lucky you,” Sirius mumbles.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Remus half snaps. He obviously wants to yell, but he’s also trying to stay quiet. How courteous. What an absolute gentlemen.  
The nasty sarcasm snipes into Sirius’ brain like a viper. It sounds like his mother.  
“Nothing,” Sirius mutters, shaking his head, partly to get rid of his mother but mostly to stop the tears that are floating at the edge of his vision, blurring Remus into a pale shadowy haze.  
Silence. The kind that rings, the kind that makes your heart slam in your ears, the kind that is full of words that hover uncertainly just below tongues and inside loud lungs.  
Tears drip slowly down Sirius’ face, tiny drops of pain.  
He curls over, tugging the blanket over him, facing the window. The sky is burning. Sunrise. Slashes of red and orange and purple fading into deep blue. The dark is still studded with stars.  
His tears wet the pillow. He wants to sleep, to fall into safe nothingness, but he knows that the nothing will be replaced with glass and gore and his parents roars of rage and spilled ink on a ripped page and shadowy shapes that morph into everything he hates.  
He is suddenly slammed with sobs, pressing his hands over his face, fingernails carving fissures into his forehead, scratching down his cheeks, trying to stop his tears by tearing out his eyes, gasping air through his burning throat into frozen lungs that can’t do much more than pant shallowly, his heart thrashing against his rib cage, ripping with rage, trying to escape, trying to get oxygen into his blood and bones, trying to find a better home, and he can’t breathe and he can’t breathe and he can’t breathe and-  
Remus.  
He slides into bed next to Sirius and places a hand on his shoulder.  
“Siri?” He whispers, curling his arm around Sirius’ shaking body, “Shhhhhh, I’m here. It’s okay. Shhhhh. Shhhhh, darling, it’s okay.”  
He keeps murmuring, gently moving Sirius’ trembling hands from his face. Sirius grips Remus’ hand tightly, clutching it with both of his.  
Gradually the sobs stop. Sirius’ heart settles into a steady staccato beat. His chest heaves up and down as he tries to remember how his lungs are supposed to work.  
“Breathe, darling. Just breathe. In and out. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”  
In.  
Out.  
Remus.  
Remus.  
Remus.  
“Sleep, darling.”  
He does. No nightmares. There is just a gentle nothing, the warmth of a hug, and the soft sounds of someone saying soothing words against his skin.  
The feeling of safe and sound and secure and snug and sheltered and shielded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably add more, but no promises when. Thanks for reading! Please leave Kudos or Comment if you liked it! xxx


End file.
